


Knot

by nonelvis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day on the job, unexpected visitors, and home appliances just don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain gets up to at 4am -- not quite crack!fic, but very close. Special thanks to platypus for a quick read on this today.

After a long day's work at the sonic weapons factory in Villengard, Leon arrives home to a symphony of moans, grunts, and other unidentifiable sounds.

He finds his wife, his mother, his neighbour, his neighbour's wife, and another man, chiseled and handsome, tangled together in the centre of the living room. And is that his _hair dryer_ in there?

An arm extends in greeting from the Gordian knot on the floor. "Captain Jack Harkness," says the handsome man. "Pleased to meet you. We could use a sixth." A few seconds later, the hand, unshaken, returns to the knot. It's needed elsewhere.

Leon backs away slowly, closing the door behind him.

He never uses a hair dryer again.


End file.
